


asylum

by radholladay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Asylum, F/M, Murder, psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{a·sy·lum<br/>əˈsīləm/<br/>noun: <br/>asylum; <br/>an institution offering shelter and support to people who are mentally ill.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> "the demon is inside of me kid, and he's out to get you too."

_Name: Luke Hemmings_

_DOA: 7 January, 1909_

_Reason for Admittance: Convicted Serial Killer_

_Crime (if applicable): Dismembering of 10 females_

_Location: Howley's Home for the Criminally Insane_

 

_.       .       ._

 

_"Breaking News: Local resident Luke Hemmings - now to be known as the Sculptor - has confessed to the brutal murders of 10 young females from this town. Inside sources believe he's being admitted to Howley's Home for the Criminally Insane under the plea of insanity. We'll cover more at your evening hour."_

   The radio sitting on my bedside table then clicked to the normal broadcast to be playing at this hour. Ever since the news had been broadcasted - my heart had begun beating at a pace that should be lethal. I then heard heavy footsteps echoing through the halls was they made their way to my room.

       _"Vi, did you hear the news? Isn't that that one place you work?_ _What is it - Howler? Howley?"_

_"Howley - it's Howley, and you know that Lucy."_

   I never called her "mom", she wasn't a mother to me - she was only her name. She had taken me and my sister in as a child when she found us on the neighbors doorstep.

       _"I don't think it'll be safe there Vi - he's a serial killer for goodness sake. Why don't they just throw him in jail with the rest?"_

_"It is a place for the criminally insane - you know. He is a criminal - and he's insane. I'll be safe, he's probably under maximum security anyways."_

   I knew I was right - there was no way they'd let him under minimum security for the crime he had committed.

   Lucy shut the door behind her, probably muttering something under her breath about how I don't appreciate her. I understand why she's worried - and I'm worried too. I mean he murdered **10** women and got away with it for 5 years - until he confessed. But why would be confess all of the sudden?

   I decided it was actually time to get up - I had today off, but I wasn't going to let my day be wasted. Smooth and low music filled my room as the evening hour of the news broadcast began - looks like doing chores can wait. 

       _"We're here with Deputy Hanson - who's here to answer all your eager questions of the recent confessions of Luke Hemmings. Deputy Hanson - how are you feeling about this arrest?"_

_"Well Daniel, all of the sheriffs at the county jail are celebrating this arrest - it's the biggest one we've ever made in this town."_

_"And if I understand correctly Deputy Hanson - you all are placing him in Howley's Home for the Criminally Insane?"_

_"Yes - that's correct Daniel, he's going under minimum security - which for the safety of our residents I find unacceptable."_

My ward. Minimum security - how is that possible? Serial killers almost always are under maximum security. I could almost feel my heart trying to leap out of my body when the next parts of the conversation were spoken.

      _"How are they putting him under minimum? He murdered 10 women of this town, including the sister of one of the staff there! Isn't that a breech of safety Deputy?"_

_"Well of course it is Daniel, and yes, Violet will be watched over while he's in her presence. He pleaded insanity due to schizophrenia - there's no way to prove why or how he's committed those murders or why he even confessed after five years."_

  The radio suddenly cut off - leaving an ear piercing white noise behind. Just as soon as it had shut off - the channel dial began moving to a channel that was never used - 66.6. Our town was very religious so the channel was never used - until my radio tuned to the channel. Low screeches were heard - and within those screams a name was called. It sounded so familiar, I couldn't make it out at all. My radio was messing up, that's all it was.

    I was trying to stand up - to get away from the noise it was making. But something was holding me down - pushing me closer to the radio. As I got closer to the radio - I could make out the name. It was my name being said.

   Suddenly the noise stopped, the radio turned off, and I could stand again. I got up quickly - running to the door. The door's locked, there's no lock on this door - it won't move. My heart began to beat faster - and suddenly I couldn't breathe. The radio was back on - and it was getting louder, and louder, and louder. The voice screamed my name, the light in my room was turned off - and I felt the floor all around me. There was nothing - I saw nothing anymore. 


	2. II

_Luke's P.O.V_

_1903_

      There she is, eyes as blue as the ocean, hair as golden as the sun. And then there's me - dirt under my nails, sweat beading on my temples. Her beauty was comparable to a sunset on the horizon, with much more complexity. She wore this smirk on her face, and carried her slender frame in a way that shouted royalty. She was the rising moon - yet she shone like the sun. Every morning she strolled down to the market, whispering a soft and sweet "hello" to those she saw - except me.

      I was not a farmer - nor a seller. I worked in a lab of my own, just not your normal laboratory. My grandfather had owned a funeral home, which had been passed down now onto me. With this profession brought shame to my name - it brought a sense of psychosis into my world.

      I enjoyed my work more than the typical working man in our town. We never were busy - so that left me much time to practice my passion; studying the human body. It was so fascinating how everything worked - and how it was connected. And I craved to know everything.

      I wanted to know everything about the strange girl who walked the streets. I had seen her for so long - yet she was such a mystery. She had a smaller sister, who was just as radiant as her -  but I knew her name, Violet. The name fit her perfectly, whenever I saw her she was wearing a light purple dress that went down to just her ankles, she was very small and looked very fragile. That was the only thing different between the two - their heights. The mysterious one towered over Violet, and it made them ever so desirable. I wanted to know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this one might be confusing but im basically describing where his fascination for things began yeah sorry about how long it took me to get this out if you even care


	3. III

Violets P.O.V  
1909  
I was awoken to a light shake on my shoulder, and a slight whisper in my ear saying "he's ready to meet you." When I finally opened my eyes - no person was in my room, nor had the door been opened or closed. Perhaps a large amount of time had passed since the voice had awoken me - but why did it say those words to me?   
I opened the blinds on the window, to let in the sunshine it always brightened my day. I was alarmed to see that the sky was grey, and there was a thick fog hanging in the air. Thunder rolled in the distance - and the streets that were always so lively, were in fact dead. At the end of the road, stood a tall and dark figure, standing in the middle of the road. Staring at me - he was staring at me.   
I whipped the blinds shut and was startled by the sudden noise coming from the radio - again. Multiple voices were coming through this time.   
"Don't be late, you'll meet at eight." A scratchy male voice wailed.  
"He's ready to meet you." A child's voice boomed through the radio in a sing-song voice.  
Suddenly - the radio went completely silent, and a light white noise was buzzing in my ears. A loud voice took over quickly.  
"The devil's inside me kid, and he's out to get you too." A dark and raspy male voice stated.  
Backing away from where I was standing - I suddenly hit something tall and cold as ice. Turning around slowly - I saw a faceless man wearing a black cloak. He started reaching his arm out to me - and I shut my eyes telling mysely this wasn't happening.  
"Vi, you need to get ready for work. You can't be late. What are you even doing, just standing in the middle of your room?"  
Lucy's soft and tender voice filled my ears- I had never been so happier to hear her speak.  
"Oh, nothing. I-I'm getting ready for my work. That's all I'm doing." I slowly replied back, how was I supposed to tell her what had happened?  
"Well, get ready faster - your meal is sitting on the table. I'm heading out to the market."  
She started out the door - that was opened. When had she opened it? It was closed not long ago.  
I quickly got prepared for the day, my hair into a braided bun. It was a policy for the women at the asylum - they didn't want the patients pulling us by our hair.  
. . .  
When I arrived to Howley - reporters surrounded the front gates. They attempted to ask me questions - but I simply ignored them. Two guards asked for my identification - something I had never been asked for before.  
When I walked through the doors, after the struggle of not having my identification card; I was that there was guards stationed at almost every corner. Luke may be under minimum security - but they have maximum security stationed here.  
A guard approached me, and asked to see my identification - which the warden had given to me at the door.  
"Violet, I'm your security escort for the duration of Mr. Hemmings stay here. Do you have any questions or concerns?" The guard spoke up suddenly - making me jump.  
"Actually yes, why is he under minimum security if I'm not safe in his presence?"  
The guard huffed loudly and under his breath said "you just don't understand." Why would I understand - he killed my sister and almost me, what is there to understand?  
. . .  
It had been a long and boring day in the nurses office - sitting in a chair, staring at the wall, treating the occasional patient. The clock hanging above the door had just hit eight o'clock when there was a knock on the door - and then another.  
"Please state your name and business here." I repeated off the chart of new regulations.  
"Officer Jones - here with patient Hemmings, patient ID 6391, he needs his routine check."  
I hit the buzzer to unlock the door, moving further away from the door to be as far away from the patient walking in.  
"Hello Vi, haven't seen you in awhile. How's your sister? Still playing hard to get - or should I say, playing dead?"  
A small smirk appeared on his face as he stared at me, looking up and down my body.  
"I do hope you got my messages - I worked so very hard on them."  
The guard suddenly grabbed Luke by the wrists and escorted him out of the room. He then spoke to me in a low tone.  
"I shouldn't have brought him here, I'll take him to another station."  
And with that - Luke was gone and the door was locked once again. But I could still feel his eyes staring at me - and there was a faint whisper coming from some where in the room. I would just have to ignore it this time - Luke was just getting in my head and messing with me - hopefully not literally.


	4. IIII

Luke's POV 

1903

 It had been a long and eventful evening - starting with much practice on my passion. Most of my time was spent indoors - so it was a shock when someone invited me for lunch. And it just so happened to be a young and vulnerable Violet, I could actually talk to her sister.

   I was to arrive at their home at 12 o'clock, so I would get there earlier. I spent all day making myself presentable. Cleaning everything - twice. I styled my hair into a quiff - and wore my best plaid shirt, with a black shirt underneath. I looked pretty good for once, almost unrecognizable.

   When I arrived at their door - I was greeted by the older one - luckily.

       _"You must be Luke, I'm Rayna - Violet's sister. She's  been talking about you all day."_  She quietly whispered to me - moving out of the way so I could walk in.

   When I walked in through the door an overwhelming smell of clean clothes and sugar cookies filled the air. Rayna stood behind me - offering to take what she thought to be a jacket from me to hang. I politely declined and informed her it was a shirt.

   My whole world began to spin when she whispered to me - 

      "You look very nice today, maybe we should have lunch sometime."

   The rest of the evening was a blur as I kept repeating her quiet voice in my head - but I knew soon her  voice would be replaced with the others

**Author's Note:**

> -A/N-
> 
> ah! what a great start to my new story omg im so excited about this one it's gonna be great. what do you think happened to her? cause i dont even know! i havent even written that part yet omg. what do you think happened to her sister??? why did he kill her sister???? i dont even know these questions!


End file.
